Opposites Attract
by Blaze808
Summary: What happens when a seriously social girl named Jigglypuff falls in love with her roommate, the most anti social brawler named Meta Knight? Not to mention a couple of 'small' issues... Well, read and find out!
1. New Roommate

**Hello readers! Before we begin, I'd like you to know that this is the first story I have written for this category. Still, enjoy the story!**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

**Chapter 1: New Roommates**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

Today was a special day for me. Today was when I would have my first brawl: and when I was getting a new roommate. Apparently, there had some questions if the person was even coming. Then, out of nowhere, they showed up. Master Hand was in such a tizzy, you could have mistaken him for CRAZY Hand! Kirby was happy. He was jumping all over the place. I think I can guess that whoever it is knows Kirby. Anyway, things did get messy. Especially when Kirby started dancing on Link's head screaming his one word language. Then Link screamed something (Author's note: It will not be mentioned, because I want this to stay K+), and bashed Kirby upside the head. Then Kirby swallowed Link. Unfortunately, Link didn't appreciate that, and stuck a water bomb in him, causing Kirby to throw up Link…and breakfast all over the room, hitting everything (and everyone) in sight. Then Snake got grouchy, and beat the snot out of Link. Anyway, while Master Hand was starting to become his mental brother's twin, I offered to let the person stay. He wasn't sure, but he agreed.

*ding dong* (for some reason, I had installed a door bell for the room)

"Come in!" I said as cheerfully as I could, which kind of freaks some of the guys out, but I really doubt it was a guy.

Well, I was wrong.

"May I come in." It was more of a demand than a question.

This better not be one of the bad guys…

"Go ahead." I said as sweetly as I could manage.

Then he opened the door. He was, I repeat, was…a…knight! But not the one that every girl dreams of. He had a dark blue cape that matched his skin tone, and a silver mask that covered his face, except for the two yellow holes, that I think were his eyes.

"Um…welcome!"

"Do I threaten you?" He asked in a way that demanded an answer.

"No! No! No….good heavens!" I tried to lie, so he didn't get mad. After all, when one comes in dressed like they are going Trick or Treating, and seem EXTREMELY unpleasant. It's a good idea to keep them happy. Still, I kept my eye on the door, just in case he was a vampire (which seemed likely) and wanted a bite to eat.

He guessed that I was lying. However, he walked over to the top bunk of the bed and sat down. I decided to go ask one of my friends for help on the matter. Maybe Kirby would be a good option. He seems to know the guy. I didn't want to ask his name, in fear it would be Dracula, if you get my drift. Anyway, I walked out of the room, and the last thing I saw was "my new friend" sitting on the bed, lost in thought. I wondered what he was thinking. Probably how he's going to drink my blood. And with that, I dashed out as fast as I could.

**Sorry this was short. So what do you think? I hope you do. However, I won't know until someone reviews. Please do!**


	2. Advice From a Puffball

**Hello readers! I must say I was pleasantly surprised with the response I got from you. Sure, not all of you reviewed, but the story alerts and favorites were still a warm welcome. I am willing to except ideas, so feel free to review. Here is Chapter 2. Advice from a Puffball! By the way, when Kirby talks, it will be translated, not all the "poyos".**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

As I was running to find one of my friends, Kirby, for some absolutely necessary information, I saw Kirby skipping down the hall, with an absolute smile on his face. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad. But then I remembered that he gets along with EVERYBODY! He even tried to leave Tabuu some candies! Not sure how well that went, but when the box catapulted at Kirby's body, you can guess.

"Hi Kirby!"

"(Oh hi Jigglypuff! Have you seen Meta Knight anywhere? I can't find him! He is supposed to be here!)" Kirby babbled, as usual.

"Do you mean the guy with the silver mask, the cape and the yellow eyes?"

"(Yes! Yes! Yes! That's him! That's him! Where is he? I really want to talk to him!)" Kirby babbled, again.

"Kirby, can you tell me what he's like? He is my new roommate and I need to know what to expect."

"(Okay…pinkie swear not to tell him what I said?)"

"Pinkie swear." That was a bad sign. When a friend has to pinkie swear about something about their friend's personality, it's very bad.

"(Where do I begin? Well, I don't know you'll like him that much. He is very, well, anti-social, but if you ask me…)" His voice lowered "(He's very shy. He never takes off his mask. And if you do, well, he gets mad. Well, I think he does…you can't tell very well. I can't anyway. I know his eyes go green when he's thinking hard, and red's easy. That is when he's mad. And then there is gray. Not sure what that means. As soon as they flash grey, he leaves…not sure where he goes. I know he will take off for periods at a time. Maybe you should get a schedule of brawls posted. That way Master Hand doesn't get angry.)"

"Okay, he's anti-social, mysterious, somewhat you-know-what, and if you want to have a clue what he is doing, you have to look into his eyes. Awkward…oh by the way, he's in my room right now." Jigglypuff spoke mainly to herself.

She took Kirby into her room, only to find that Meta Knight was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. And his eyes seemed a bright green. So he was thinking. Figures.

"Meta Knight, you have a visitor." Jigglypuff spoke as calmly as she could, considering, if she had legs, they would be knocking.

"(Meta Knight! Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you!)" Kirby squealed in delight.

"Oh, hello Kirby. Miss, could you excuse us?"

"I'll leave you two alone…" She smirked, earning a snarl, and a fiery red glance from Meta Knight.

"Call me Miss, I can embarrass you." She said, while half of her was begging her to zip it.

"What shall I call you?" Meta Knight hissed unnaturally

"Jigglypuff."

"Okay then Jigglypuff, leave…now." He snarled. She had a feeling she was going to have to sleep in the living room tonight.

"I'm going." And she walked out of the room quickly, having a feeling that even with Kirby's info…she had NO idea what she was getting in to.

**So how was that? I hope it was okay! (Didn't have a long time to work on it, so sorry it's rushed.) Send in what you think of this and what should happen next.**


	3. Aftermath

**Hello readers! I will try not to rush this one. This one is actually in Meta Knight's POV. This chapter may get slightly gross. But still appropriate. So here is Chapter 3: Aftermath.**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros. **

_Meta Knight's POV_

I looked over to see my new roommate, Jigglypuff rushing out of the room. Probably because of my temper. I have to admit, I felt slightly bad for the unattractive outburst. But it was soon replaced with irritation about her. The stupid girl could get herself into trouble, like…no, keep her out of your mind.

"(Meta Knight, are you okay?)" Kirby asked concerned

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"(Where have you been?)" Kirby asked curiously, dropping my peculiar behaviour.

"I was serving King DeDeDe, on a rather peculiar mission."

"(What was it? Steal all the pies on Pop Star?)" He asked

"Yes actually, that was it." I spoke, somewhat as if I was lying. I hated to lie to Kirby, however, I would rather him think I had been doing something pointless, instead of telling him what I actually had been doing.

"(So, have you talked to Jigglypuff yet?)" Kirby asked curiously

"Other than that unattractive outburst back there, no." I scoffed. I had only talked to Jigglypuff for a couple of seconds, and I already HATED her.

"(She is really nice. I know you two got mad at each other, but I think you two could get along. After all, as Peach says: opposites attract!)"

It took all I had not to throw up on Kirby. I really hoped he didn't mean the actual expression.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked, trying not to gag.

"(Sure! Friends, right?)"

"No Kirby, it means the two fall in love with each other."

"(Sorry Meta Knight. However, that might happen too.)"

I won't say what happened next, but we'll just say that my will power left me, and you can guess what happened next…

"Sorry Kirby, but PLEASE, don't say that again." I groaned, feeling absolutely disgusted.

"(Are you feeling sick?)" Kirby sounded concerned, due to the sudden wave of, well, you get the idea.

"No, it was just that was uncalled for, and seemed to upset me."

"(Sorry! I didn't know that would happen!)"

"It's alright. You didn't know. But I would recommend washing up." I told him simply.

He walked out to clean up. After he left, I sat on the bed, thinking, and ended up falling asleep.

_Jigglypuff's POV-Night-time_

After I watched a couple of movies since some NOOB wouldn't let me in my own darn room, I decided to try again. It was midnight, so he should be sleeping. I walked into my room.

"Go away." he said quietly. What a lovely greeting. Can't you just FEEL the warmth?

"Nice way to invite me in." I muttered.

"Get away from this place." he raised his voice.

"Why should I?" I asked, getting a little angry.

"Leave me be you…you…monster!" he screamed

And then the lovely knight threw his darn sword…at me! I decided to go sleep out on the couch. He was going to get it for this one…he is going to get it SO bad! I walked out after being banned from my own room. To my surprise, a woman was sitting out in the living room, and said…

"Do not be so quick to anger, after all, there is so much you don't know…Jigglypuff."

And then she vanished, leaving me stunned. Who was that?

_Later on-Meta Knight's POV_

"_Meta Knight…"_

_I looked over to see a young girl who seemed familiar. She sat in a bed of flowers, lazily blowing dandelions, and the seeds fell around her. She was a green puffball like him. With radiant butterfly wings. She gave him a glance. Her pink eyes glowed happily when she saw him. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at a boy, like himself, behind him. Then they started to talk._

"_Hi Rosie! How are you?"_

"_Oh, I'm fine! Hey Meta?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you want to see the lights from Pop Star tonight? I hear they are really pretty, especially tonight."_

"_My mommy won't be happy."_

"_She isn't around." _

"_I know but…"_

_Then she started to cry. "I, I thought we could go together!" The girl known as Rosie whimpered._

"_I'm sorry Rosie, I just need to find her! She was supposed to be back a week ago, and my brother will NEVER let me go anywhere!"_

_Now it was the boy's turn to start snivelling. _

_Rosie, stopped the fake crying, when she realized that it was a little more serious then he didn't even want to ask his mom._

"_Have you been able to contact her?" Rosie asked concerned._

"_No…" The boy whimpered, tears pouring down his face._

"_There's something I need to tell you…" And then her voice changed "Meta Knight! Wake up! They are all waiting for you! It's time for BREAKFAST!"_

His eyes opened to see Jigglypuff with an irritated look on her face.

"Are you up yet?" She sounded irritated.

"Yes, I'm up." And then I stumbled out of bed, almost falling flat on his face…however, I did fall down the stairs.

"Well look who dropped in." Some blue creature laughed.

They all started to laugh, except for a certain few.

One of the people, a human with orange hair, and a look of stupidity was staring longingly at the coffee pot.

"Coffee…coffee…coffee."

There was another person, a girl in a frilly pink dress who was scolding a guy in a red hat, and had a strange moustache who was laughing, and then there was Kirby…who was trying to eat some space man's creatures, who were hollering for dear life.

"Kirby! Leave them alone!" I hollered across the room. And then one of the blue ones jumped on my head, and Kirby tried to inhale. Let's just say, he DIDN'T get the blue creature.

I could hear calls of "Kirby, spit the new guy out." Then I heard King DeDeDe, laughing his little demented head off. I started to growl.

_King DeDeDe's POV_

I laughed as hard as I could! Being king, I can do ANYTHING I darn well please! Then, a low growl came from Kirby.

"Not much you can do NOW blueberry!" I laughed, very much enjoying myself. Bowser joined in laughing. I'm sure Ganondorf would have done so…if he wasn't staring at the coffee pot. Wario was laughing too.

"Yeah, blueberry." Wario repeated

There was a woman beside us who looked slightly nervous. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"We are kings! We can do whatever we want! And besides, he's my servant."

The girl cocked her eyes slightly, shrugged, and she said calmly. "Fine, but I shall warn you…he'll only remember you guys ticked him off when he…changes. Then she vanished, leaving me stunned, and then Kirby screamed in pain as some thing crawled out of his mouth.

**What does she mean by beast? Is something about to happen…and how does the woman know that? Let me know what you think! Let me know what you think it should be!**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Monstrous Proportions

**Hello readers! Sorry it took a bit to update. I got a suggestion from Mind Seeker. Even though it will have to be slightly altered, it will stay close to what they said. I have explained the reason privately, and will not share to the rest of you. No more chit chatter from me! Here is Chapter 4: Monstrous Proportions!**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

I looked over as soon as I heard Kirby scream. I swear that I never saw anything so horrifying as what I had seen before, or what I would see.Meta Knight crawled out of Kirby, and if he had used a little more power, would have most likely ripped Kirby in half! Then, he started to glow a fierce red. And he was enveloped in the deadly colour. They swirled around as his eyes glowed like a light to signal danger, and his body grew, and twisted in such inhumanly ways! His wings grew more ragged, and his mask distorted with his face. Something jagged and white came out of the mask. I was sure it was fangs. Sharp claws tore threw his gloves and shoes, and he started to turn blacker than the night sky…as black as the heart of evil ones. Then he screamed. It was worse than the scream of a dark. And I can tell you, it's quite something. Anything that was glass shattered, and all of us were rolling on the floor with our ears in our hands. Then, it stopped. It took all my will power not to scream. He was now as tall as the roof, and his fangs were larger than King DeDeDe and Bowser combined! His wings stretched across the mansion, let alone the cafeteria. The thing that was my apparently psychotic roommate seemed to speak in a strange grunting noise. But then he spoke, sounding very much like an Orc. (Think Lord of the Rings).

"Who dared to make a mockery out of me? Whoever did must be the greatest imbecile in the world," the thing that resembled a cross between a mutated bat and a ferocious dragon hissed angrily.

King DeDeDe walked up "Don't talk that tone with me! I am your boss! I am the King! You can't do anything to me," as far as I was concerned, he seemed to forget he was talking to a monster with teeth slightly larger then him.

Then to King DeDeDe's surprise, the monster picked him up.

"You? YOU? Hah! You are no true king! You killed the true king! You were a filthy traitor who scrubbed toilets that resemble you. Filth, on the inside and out. Perhaps I should kill you now. End your terrible reign…"

I looked over to see the woman walk up to the monster. I can hear very well, but she spoke so softly, to the point were I could only hear three words:

"Let him go," it was strange. She didn't yell, in fact, she sounded like she was trying to help Meta Knight. And he did. He dropped him, and he started to turn back.

After the transformation, he stood where he had stand, not moving an inch, like the gaze of everyone who had witnessed the event. Then, after a painfully long time Kirby hopped up to Meta Knight.

"(Are you alright?)" he asked quietly

But, instead of answering, he walked out of the door, over to the gardens. Not saying a word. Not even a 'sorry' to his frightened and indignant boss. The woman looked at him sadly, and obviously concerned.

"Is this what has become of you?" she whispered to no one. And then she walked out the door to, quite possibly, join Meta Knight.

Nobody said anything, nothing at all. Then finally…

"Well, that was a close call…now who wants pancakes?" Lucas called over.

People rushed over. I walked over, slowly. Even Kirby was walking slowly, considering food was involved.

When we had gotten our plates, Kirby asked me something kind of peculiar, but understandable.

"(Was he acting weird before this?)" Kirby asked

"Well, he didn't let me sleep in my own room. He actually threw his sword at me!" I exclaimed

Kirby looked surprisingly thoughtful "(What colour were his eyes?)"

"I don't know…but come to think of it, he was saying some pretty funky things to me…"

"(Like?)"

"Leave me be you…you…monster. He also sounded frightened. Do I look like a monster to you?"

"(No, but he may have been dreaming.)"

"So, you are telling me that_ I _had to sleep on the couch because HE had a BLASTED NIGHTMARE?"

"(I'm serious! There is something wrong with him!)"

"Oh I noticed! First day I met him, I noticed." I grumbled

"(Please, you have to help me, help him!)" Kirby begged.

"Fine. But if he gets too nasty, I'm telling Master Hand to get him out into the cuckoo room!"

"(Okay. But PROMISE to help. Do you promise?)"

"Cross my heart, hope to die." I promised

_Let's hope it's not at the hands of Meta Knight._ I added silently.

**So how was that? I am a little curious to know something. Was I the only one that got a slight chill at the beast part of the chapter? Or was that just because I wrote it? Also, what else do you think should happen in the story? And as you know, I don't find out until you review. Don't worry all ideas will be used, even if slightly twisted to fit with the story. Thanks for reading, and I hope to 'see' you next time on Opposites Attract!**


	5. Jiggly Bond

**Hello Readers! I have been very grateful for all you're ideas, and don't worry all will be used eventually. I am glad about all the input, and feel free to tell me if there are anything you'd like to change. So from now on, it will mainly be Jigglypuff's POV, but once in a while, I'll do a switch, but it will go back to her as soon as it can. So no more chapters, purely on someone else's POV. I also got a few questions concerning Madame Mysterious, or the woman, and the dream scene. I was hoping to wait a little bit to post this chapter, but it can be done now. However, don't expect me to go too far into detail, because I want to leave you all slightly hanging **** so you'll keep reading, but enough chit chat, it's time for Chapter 5: Jiggly Bond (if you don't get it now, you will later.)**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

What was I getting myself into? Seriously, I promised Kirby that I would spy on the guy that just went beast because King DeDeDe called him a stinking _blueberry_! I wonder if Kirby knows the guy will commit double homicide if he finds out what we are doing. After having a small mental panic attack, I went out to see what the two were doing. And to my surprise, I found him quickly.

He was sitting on the wall, with his hands over his face. Then he moved them slowly. His eyes were red, and had a slight pinkish tinge to them. He took his wings, and a rock, and pounded them together, causing him to scream in such a way, I had a sudden urge to cut off my ears. Then, the woman ran towards him.

"No self harm will change how things went back there. So, I recommend you stop it before I have to take you to the infirmary." She spoke with a smile, but still with a demanding tone.

He set down the rock with a sigh.

"What happened to you?"

"You know very well." He growled menacingly

"Seems to me there is something else…" She spoke quietly

"Like what?" Meta Knight barked at her

"Well, I could list all the changes since…"

"If you mention it, I will be angry."

"I was about to say the last time we met. Meta Knight, did something happen in the past 1 200 years?"

"Nothing I desire to speak of."

"You have been getting viler tempered. Does it have something to do with our problems with Knightmare? I know that you dream about the tragedy that happened to us." She asked concerned

Who is 'Knightmare'? I think I should tell Kirby about this guy.

"Yes…and no." He quieted down.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." She reassured him

I saw his eyes go a blood red. And then he spoke.

"Princess Rosealia! Those days have changed! I can no longer abide in you! I can not face you much longer! My suffering has gone too much to bear, and your presence makes it much worse." He screamed angrily at her, and then his eyes turned to grey as he ran to our room. And all I could think about was that I was happy that I left my stuff in the living room. Because there was NO way I was sleeping in my bed tonight…

I walked into the cafeteria where Kirby sat waiting.

"(What did you find out?)" Kirby asked

And then I told him everything I heard.

"(I had heard a rumour that he had a friendship that went sour when they went on a mission to Knightmare's layer. I knew some people had died, though I'm not sure who did. Though, apparently Queen Catalina died, and King Torundo went crazy 1 200 years ago. But, I don't think Meta Knight was from Plant Star, and I knew their only daughter disappeared 200 years after, and they say she was killed.)" Kirby pointed out

"So who is our new friend?"

"(A warrior in the GSA?)" Kirby offered

"Or an imposter of the Princess?" I offered

"(Anyway, that might be a start. However…)"

"However?"

"(She hasn't seen him since 1 200 years ago. I saw him a couple of WEEKS ago. So, unless that has been bothering him even more, that means something else happened recently. And I don't think he was telling me the truth when we were talking yesterday.)"

"Pardon me if I have a self pity party, but right now I think I am sharing a room with a nut. And possibly a vampire."

"(He is not a vampire!)" Kirby said sharply

"Oh yeah? Have you seen him without the mask? Huh?"

"(No, but I know he is NOT. And if you are thinking what I think you are, I can tell you it's a VERY bad idea!)"

"So then, why does he ALWAYS wear the mask, huh?" I challenged

"(Because he doesn't want people to see something…)" Kirby faltered

"What? An incurable zit that is the size of the CN Tower? Or the fact that he is Quasimodo's mutated brother?"

"(Don't take the mask. These days, doing something like that could get you hurt!)" Kirby begged

"I think I'll ignore that. Tonight, the Masked Avenger will be unveiled!" I smiled to myself, not even considering the stupidity of such an act.

**What is Jigglypuff up to? And was that good enough of an explanation? I only gave a clue to the dream scene. But there will be a couple more to explain what it is based off. Tell me what you think! Later!**


	6. The Mask

**Hello readers! I know it wasn't that long ago since the last chapter, and I am glad that you could show up again. I'll quit the chatter and get to the story. Here is Chapter 6: The Mask**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

After midnight, and 13 cups of coffee, I went up stairs to do what I intended to do, no matter how much Kirby begged. And, quite frankly, he had done quite a bit. I snuck up the stairs into my bedroom. And there he was, sleeping there peacefully, but I wasn't sure. He might throw the sword at me again. Especially if Kirby wasn't exaggerating how dangerous he could be.

"What are you doing?" he said quietly, making me jump quite high.

"Just heading to bed." I answered, feeling quite nervous

"That doesn't look safe…"  
I looked at him quirkily, but then I realized he was having a conversation with someone in his dream. I think he talks in his sleep more than he talks when he is awake! I took a step forward, and placed my hands on the mask. His hands brushed away a 'dream fly' and almost hit my hand. With a sigh of relief, I got back to work. I slowly slipped his mask off and gasped. Not like a horror gasp, but one of surprise. How… was… he… so CUTE?

And I admit, I meant both ways. But seriously, this is what the guy I thought would drink my blood some night? He looks like a stinking plush toy! But the strangest part? He looked so much like _Kirby._ And then I remembered that he had made me sleep on the couch. My face turned red, and then I smiled evilly. I took his mask and hid it in the cafeteria sink. Then, with my work finished, I fell asleep.

_9:00am_

"Where is it? Where is it? Where the HECK is my mask?" Is what I woke up to in the morning.

I looked over groggily to see Meta Knight frantically looking for something. I inwardly guessed it was the mask. He looked over to me, gasped, and quickly covered his face (which is still cute by the way…)

"Jigglypuff, have you seen the mask?" He asked frantically

"No, I haven't." I lied, trying to suppress a smile.

He was in full panic mode. "I know it was on when I fell asleep. Or was it? How many people saw me without the mask? Maybe a couple…maybe all of them. And what would he think if I lost the mask? It's the only thing I have of him, and if it's gone…" he sounded like he was going to cry.

Have you ever felt like a heel? Well, I did. I had NO idea that it would turn out like this, all I thought was that I'd have to hide. Maybe I can make it up to him.

"Do you want help?" I asked him

Then a knock sounded on the door.

"Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, could someone open the door please?" Rosealia spoke

Meta Knight dove under the covers of his bed.

"Jigglypuff, could you talk to her outside?"

I looked at him strangely. Weren't they friends? Then I went out to talk to Rosealia.

"Shall we talk down the hallway?" She asked me

"Sure!" I had a feeling where this was going.

After we had gone to the end of the hallway she asked me something odd.

"Did I not tell you there is much you don't know? And to be careful with your emotions."

"Yeah. You did." I said shyly. She seemed a little more dangerous then Meta Knight at the moment.

"So why did you hide the mask out of revenge?"

"I wanted to know what he looked like."

"If you had, he would still have it. So why didn't you realize that was stupid, especially after you listened in."

I gulped, how did she know that?

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to get yourself killed unless I do something." Rosealia spoke softly

"Maybe you could tell me what I don't know."

"I would leave that to Meta Knight to do." She smirked

"If you know EVERYTHING I do, let me know when I am doing something stupid."

"Very well, but I warn you, if you keep this up, I will be calling you many times a day." She chuckled quietly.

"Oh, and by the way, here is Sir Meta Knight's mask."

"Why don't you say my roommate's mask, or Meta Knight's mask? I don't think friends would be so darn formal." I commented strangely.

"If I meant him, I wouldn't be so formal." Rosealia smiled knowingly. However, I had a look of pure confusion on my face as she handed me the mask. Who did it belong to? Anyway, I shook off the thought of Rosealia's strange answer, and handed Meta Knight the mask.

"Here you go."

He looked at it with wide eyes, and grabbed it quickly and put it on.

"Thank you Jigglypuff!" And then both of us walked down for breakfast.

**What did you think of Chapter 6? And what did Rosealia mean by her answer to Jigglypuff?**


	7. Morning Dose of Havoc

**Hello Readers! This is Blaze808 with another chapter of Opposites Attract. I know the story is about Jigglypuff and Meta Knight, but I have received a Rosealia request, so she will be doing a little more than the reappear/disappear act this time. Here is Chapter 7: Morning Dose of Havoc!  
**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

After the mask incident, Meta Knight and I were walking downstairs when all of a sudden, he forced me aside harshly, by yanking my arm to the side.

"HEY! What are you doing?" I hollered at him angrily

He didn't say anything, he just pointed down the hallway.

"Make way for the KINGS!" A waddle dee, a koopa trooper, and a gerudo yelled out loud.

And then, I saw King DeDeDe's little platform, with him, Bowser and Ganondork on it.

"That's incredible!" I heard Meta Knight gasp

"What?" I looked at him quite strangely

"He is actually sharing his platform." First I thought he was being sarcastic, but then I realized he was stunned. And then I saw Mario, Kirby, and Link sneaking up with a box of eggs.

"Why am I working with you?" Link asked Mario irritably

"Because I have the box of eggs, and I am taking them to egg Bowser, and you wanted to take them to Ganondorf, and they just happened to be in the same vicinity."

"Why are we bringing Kirby though?" Link whined. He was in a bit of a bad mood after he was woken up with cold coffee poured on his head.

"Remember the Christmas party."

I inwardly gulped. The last thing I wanted to see was Egg Kirby again.

"Here you go Kirby." Mario said quietly as he passed an egg to inhale, which he did.

And then it happened. He was transformed into Egg Kirby. We're in trouble.

"Um, Meta Knight? I think we should…" and then I was silenced by a speeding egg in the mouth.

Eggs were flying out of Kirby's mouth, covering the bad guys in egg.

"It's Kirby! Run for your lives!" And then King DeDeDe got egg on his big nose.

And then Mario and Link opened fire and hit Ganondork and Bowser straight in the face, and then Mario went to work sticking eggs on each of his spikes. Not, to be outdone, Link replaced his crossbow arrows with eggs and fired a torrent at Ganondork. And let's just say King DeDeDe was using one of his Waddle Dees as a shield for his face…as Kirby hit his stomach multiple times. Finally, all the chaos was finished as each person slammed a final egg at their enemy.

"I'll get you soon!" All the bad guys yelled in sync.

I looked at myself. Other than the egg in my mouth that I had spit out, I was clean. Meta Knight on the other hand, we'll just say his main colours were white and yellow. He put his cape up to his face and took the mask off to wipe it clean. I noticed his eyes were slightly red, but I could tell it was only at an annoyance level.

"Filth, filth, filth…" I heard him muttering under his breath.

Then he stuck his mask on and we walked down the hallway.

As soon as we got there, the green, blue Tabuu like winged, pink haired and eyes to match puffball known as Rosealia greeted us.

"Hello guys! How did you two sleep? I heard about the mask."

"Who told you?" Meta Knight asked with just a little irritation.

"No one. I guessed something happened when I found it near the bedroom. " Rosealia covered for me.

"How many people saw me?" Meta Knight asked feeling very self conscious.

"Probably just Jigglypuff. After all, she is your roommate, and I know she went out for a while last night. But it may have been dark enough, so she might of not." She said as they sat down at an empty table.

"Still, thank you…both of you." Meta Knight's eyes flashed blue for a second, and then back to normal.

"No problem, so Meta J…"

"It's Meta Knight." He shot Rosealia a look.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter much to me. However, I don't want to call you that when we are alone, and not among the others." She commented to Meta Knight.

Just then, Wario walked up to the table, looked at her, and shoved her off the chair.

"IT'S MINE!" He yelled greedily as soon as he plopped his fat butt on the chair.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Rosealia didn't look or sound like she was fuming. However…

"Finder's Keepers. Losers, weepers." Wario obnoxiously said

"Let me show you a small expression from Plant Star. Trouble always gets the one who stirs it." She calmly spoke.

As soon as she said that, Meta Knight ducked under the table. It turned out that was for a reason.

"Hey Fraidy-Cat! Hiding under the table?" Wario laughed

"He treasures his life more then you do yours." Rosealia stated

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" he laughed

Rosealia smirked creepily "This one." And then the building rumbled. The walls shook, and the roof almost collapsed due to the violent shaking. Roots shot through all the cracks and grabbed Wario. A thorn poised itself, ready to hurt Wario badly.

"What do you have to say for yourself, lesser man?"

"Uhhhh….oh look! It's Bowser! I,I,I, think I'll s-sit beside him."

And then the root dropped him and he ran for his life.

"Is the coast clear?" Meta Knight asked, sounding nervous.

Rosealia sighed happily and laughed. "Yes Meta Knight. It's safe."

**What did you think of that chapter? I tried to make this a little funnier. So, what was your favorite part of this if you had one. Review please!**


	8. Terrors of the Past

**Hello readers, and welcome back to Opposites Attract. I will warn you, certain parts may be confusing, but that's because Jigglypuff will find it confusing. And it's in Jigglypuff's POV, as usual. Some of you humour fans will be slightly irked with me, because this one is a lot more angst, (which is why I made the last one so silly.) I will try to have some silliness, but not in some parts. Note: There will be another dreaded dream scene. It will be a little more scattered. And there will be a stage based off Plant Star during a brawl scene. Here is Chapter 8: Terrors of the Past.**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

After breakfast, and the interesting incident with Rosealia and Wario, I looked at the brawl roster:

_1:00, Snake vs Kirby vs Mario-KO Brawl-Halberd_

_2:00, Rosealia vs Bowser-Stock Brawl-Pictochat_

_3:00, Ganondorf vs Meta Knight vs Lucas-Coin Brawl-Abanei Castle Ruins_

_4:00, Jigglypuff/Samus vs Ness/Donkey Kong_

After I read the list, I decided to make some small changes. So, now my team was called Team Awesome, and Ganondorf was Ganondork.

As soon as I finished my handiwork, I walked over to the puffball group, who had Kirby with them too.

"Hey guys! We are all in the first brawls!"

Kirby and I high fived. Rosealia smiled in response, thinking about something. But Meta Knight just sat there.

"Do we have to fight each other?" he sounded concerned

"No, we are all in different brawls. Kirby, you are doing a KO brawl against Mario and Snake, on the Halberd."

"(Yeah!)" He yelped in excitement

Meta Knight groaned. "(Don't worry I'll make sure I don't do anything to your ship.)"

"Oh, and Rosealia, you are against Bowser on Stock Brawl on Pictochat."

"Stock Brawl?" She asked curiously

"The nickname for it is last man (or woman) standing."

"Heh. Sounds like the story of my life." Rosealia chuckled sadly.

I looked at her confused, but I carried on. "Meta Knight, you are against Ganondork and Lucas the Chicken in a coin brawl."

"Where am I?" He pressed for more answers.

"Hold on, it's a new stage, let me remember…oh yeah! It's called

Abanei Castle Ruins."

Rosealia's smile dropped instantly, and her eyes squinted.

"Did, did, you just say…Abanei?" She asked, sounding horrified.

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's the capital." Meta Knight gasped.

Rosealia swung her head back in sadness and sighed.

"Rosealia, when did this happen?"

"100 years ago." she sighed

"Did anyone survive?" he asked, with an angry tone.

"Not that I know of. That includes the people, some Galactic Soldier Army, who tried to help us. Everyone was slaughtered. In fact the only reason I survived was because my father and I were at a diplomatic meeting with the king of Gray Star."

He put his hand to his face, and then looked at Rosealia with blazing red eyes. "Who did this?" he seethed

"Knightmare." Rosealia answered

And with that, Meta Knight got up, slammed his chair into the table, breaking it in two, resulting in getting everyone's attention. And then he stomped down to the Training Grounds.

Then everyone looked at us.

"What happened?" Zelda asked concerned.

"I had to be the bearer of bad news." Rosealia spoke softly.

As they were talking, Kirby and I snuck out to see what was going on.

When we got there, Meta Knight was stabbing the punching bag. If he wasn't going to blow any second, I would have corrected him on its use. How did I know? Well he was screaming "Die Knightmare! Suffer for your crimes against the household of the Knights', and the people of Plant Star!"

"What are you doing to poor Sandbag?" Fox asked curiously, attracting Meta Knight's attention.

"Get away from here, being here is dangerous." His eyes practically had flames shooting out of them.

"I can tell…poor Sandbag." He commented, looking at the now full of holes Sandbag.

I looked at Sandbag who was crawling away. "Go on Sandbag, run for your life!" I whispered

"What's got you so mad?" Fox sat on the light hanging from the ceiling.

"…Don't ask." Meta Knight growled

"Here's an idea. Instead of wearing yourself out now, use this time to calm down, so you can channel it into your attacks. But if you want to pummel Sandbag until it dies, be my guest." Fox smiled and walked away. I looked over to see Meta Knight resting against the wall, and then he blanked out.

_Meta Knight's POV _– (Sorry, this is pretty much unavoidable.)

_ I looked up to see a young female, cream coloured puffball with snow white hair tied up in a bun. Next to her was a dark blue puffball that resembled me without the mask or wings. He looked over to me. _

"_Meta J! It's good to see you son."_

"_My boy! Come here! Don't just stand around!" The woman yelled happily toward me._

"_Father! Mother!" I ran over to see him._

_But then they vanished into the thin air, and they were replaced by the beautiful city once called Abanei. I walked into it only to see Knightmare's ships taking out everyone in sight. Then my eyes followed a woman that looked much younger than my mother, but looked so much like her. She was holding her son, who couldn't of even been 100 years old yet. It looked more like a newborn. She ran away from a strange creature of a man that held a sword in its hand._

"_Run." I whispered hoping she would make it. I saw her jump into an aircraft and fly off. Then it all vanished and the image twisted into me during that time. My heart skipped a beat when I realized what was about to happen. An aircraft landed in front of me. The woman climbed out with the child. The boy was crying as she was calming it down. Then the sky went red and opened up for the terrible thing. It leaped off the horse, sword in hand. He looked at both of us with a crazed smile. _

"_Hmmm. Both of the Knight children? How…perfect."_

"_Leave him out of this as well as my son." She snarled_

"_Let's see…get all three of you out of the way for Master Knightmare, or just kill you. I think I'll get all three of you." _

"_Beroun, you are a sick man."_

"_I try." He smiled, and then swiped her with the sword, and she tossed her son to me as she fell dead to the ground._

"NO!" And then to my surprise, Jigglypuff and Kirby were staring at me.

"Bad dream?" Jigglypuff asked curiously

"Worse." I panted.

"By the way, your brawl is up." Jigglypuff looked at me. I shot up and headed towards the stadium.

**It will be back to Jigglypuff's POV in the next chapter, but I needed to give a couple of clues about the story. So how is the next brawl going to go? Badly, or very badly, and to whom? And who will win the brawl? Let me know. By the way, Kirby and Rosealia's brawls won't be shown, but they will have a brawl later which you will see. Later!**


	9. Unfair Circumstances

**Hello readers. I saw the ideas sent in to me for the brawl, and I thank you all for the ideas. Here is Chapter 9: Unfair Circumstances.**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

After Meta Knight ran off to get ready for the brawl, I was pulled aside by Rosealia.

"How is he?"

"Well, I think he should be fine. Most people don't have problems after a nightmare."

"It depends on the type."

"Can't you only get 'eaten'?" I asked curiously

"Well, there are dreams stirred by memories, and if it is a nightmare, it would be a nasty one." Rosealia pondered

"Do you think that it could affect his performance?"

"If the stage itself doesn't…" Rosealia mused

We started walking down the hallway, as we kept talking.

"Pardon me for asking, but what is so…important about Abanei?"

"It is the location of our birth-Meta Knight and mine that is."

"Okay. Hey Rosealia?" I asked, running a bit closer.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by 'Meta J'?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" She smiled

"Do you mean Meta…Junior?" I asked strangely, getting what she meant.

She winked at me "You didn't hear it from me."

Wow. That would be embarrassing. Poor Meta Knight. Hee-hee.

"So, Rosealia, I heard a bit about you."

"You did? Am I that popular?" She teased.

"Well…are you the real Rosealia? Princess Rosealia? The daughter of Old Mad Torundo and, Queen Catalina, the queen of six feet under?"

Rosealia stopped for a bit and looked at me angrily, yet sadly at the same time.

"I warned you when you are doing something foolish, and you…are…doing…so…right…NOW." She said sternly.

We didn't speak until we got to the stadium and got our seats. At the brawl, there weren't many rules, however, it was not an option if you went to watch the brawl or not. Besides, it was nice knowing an opponent's moves. Especially if they were two new ones like Meta Knight and Lucas. Not to mention that there was a new stage and one of my new friends was fighting. I looked over to see Rosealia twiddling her fingers.

"I hope he can overcome the disadvantage." She spoke softly.

I looked at her knowingly "We are allowed to cheer…" I suggested quietly.

"That might help." She mused.

Then Master Hand floated on the stage.

"Greetings Smashers! It is the first coin brawl of the season so I want all of you to be respectful. Except the people who are fighting in the match. We have two new brawlers in this fight-Lucas from Earthbound and Meta Knight from Kirby!"

Everyone cheered. Not everyone wanted to, but we had to.

Then each fighter came out. I wished I had an egg on me, because if I had given a small toss, the egg would hit dead on in Ganondork's face. Then the horn sounded as Master Hand floated off stage. The timer started for 1 minute as Ganondork grabbed Lucas and punched coins out of his head. Meta Knight then went up to Ganondork and slashed him in the back, thus coins landed on the confused Meta Knight. Then Ganondork let go of Lucas and turned on Meta Knight. Meta Knight backed up warily, and shielded as Ganondork powered up a punch. But the shield gave out and disabled Meta Knight. Then Ganondork landed the punch square in the head. Lucas, to return the favour did PK fire on Ganondork's behind. Ganondork looked over to see fire on his behind. You could hear most of the audience laughing. Meta Knight, taking advantage of the distraction, turned into a tornado and ran Lucas and Ganondork over at the same time. Then the stage alteration came up and I saw ships swarm the arena and mutated creatures and primids littered the stage. One of the creatures, which resembled a bear, snuck up on Meta Knight and growled. It grabbed him by the teeth and chomped on his wing, sending him flying for the first KO. I looked at the scoreboard. Meta Knight had the grand total of six coins and Lucas and Ganondork had 38 each. There was also ten seconds left. When Meta Knight came back, he stopped for a second, and then attacked the creature, with full vengeance intended. I had a sudden urge to call him stupid and tell him to focus on the brawl. It saw him coming and moved out of the way with ease. He seemed to forget the brawl and went after this creature like it personally insulted him. Then the countdown started at five, four, and three…and then

Ganondork hit Lucas square on in the back, causing Lucas to clutch his back and while he did, Ganondork smiled and grabbed the coins and (unfortunately) won the brawl.  
"The winner is Ganondork!" the speaker sounded out. It took us a bit to realize the small error. Then we all laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He looked angrily at all of us. Then he stormed off stage with the others in tow. I walked over to Meta Knight who had received third place.

"What happened?" Rosealia, who was already there asked him.

"I need to rest…" And then he walked away leaving us stunned.

Rosealia ran up and grabbed him.

"Meta Knight, if something is bothering you, tell me, I need to know." Rosealia spoke softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Meta Knight snapped angrily

"Did it have to do with the stage? I was bothered by Knightmare's ships appearing on the stage. I know that you diverted your attention on the brawl to the creature. Don't lie, I saw you." Rosealia encouraged him to answer.

"So did the rest of the smashers." I groaned.

"You want to know what happened. Fine, I screwed up, like I always have. Don't deny it. You saw what happened 1 200 years ago!" Meta Knight seethed.

"Meta Knight, that wasn't your fault." Rosealia spoke gently

"Wasn't my fault? WASN'T MY FAULT? Look Rosealia, people died because of me. People I loved, people you loved! And guess what? This was not the last time. I screw up. It's what I do." Meta Knight hollered at Rosealia, obviously upset.

Rosealia put her hand on his shoulder. "That was Knightmare's fault. Not your own."

"You forget what happened to your mother." Meta Knight's voice showed danger, but he didn't holler this time. Before any of us could stop him, he warped off.

"What happened 1 200 years ago?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you need to know?" Rosealia snapped, and then her face softened apologetically.

"I apologize, but this is a very inappropriate time to discuss such." Rosealia explained

"I have to go, you know, brawl and all." I told her.

I had a feeling today's events would be quite interesting indeed. Not that today wasn't interesting enough, however.

**People died? What happened there? What did Rosealia's mother have to do with this? Tell me what you thought of Chapter 9! See you next time!**


	10. The Return of Jiggly Bond

**Hello Readers! Note, for the next chapter, I have come up with a date for this chapter-March 31****st****. And you know as well as I do what comes after. I will be asking for prank requests. I only have one planned; however…I'd LOVE to add more! There will be more details at the end of this chapter. **

**Jigglypuff: Who is the prank on?**

**Me: I'm not telling you.**

**Jigglypuff: Is it on me?**

**Me: It might be, it might be not, and besides, even if my plot does not go to you, I'm sure another will.**

**Jigglypuff: Just as long as I get to prank someone…**

**Me: I'm sure you will (right readers?) Anyway, here is Chapter 10: Return of Jiggly Bond. **

**I do not own Super Smash Bros. Except for Rosealia…**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

I looked over to the stairs where my roommate had run up. To my surprise, there was Mario, sitting dazed on the staircase.

"What-a-happened? I-a-feel like I was-a hit by a-train."

"Who hit you?" I asked slightly suspicious of who the culprit was.  
"The new-a-brawler ran up the stairs like-a maniac. Was somebody-a chasing him?" Mario asked

"No. I don't think so." I covered up for Meta Knight's quirky behaviour earlier.

"He-a dropped this." He pointed to Meta Knight's sword.

"I can take it to him." I suggested.

"The sword-a zaps everyone who-a tries to-a touch it." He warned me.

"Let me take Galaxia over to him. He will want it back." Rosealia suggested.

"Didn't you just hear Mario? It zaps those who touch it! Not to mention the little scuffle less than three minutes ago…" I reminded her.

"Not everyone. And besides, he never is mad at me for long. And I just think he was upset."

"What will it do to you?" I asked nervously, remembering Meta Knight diving under the table this morning.

"Nothing much." She smiled in a certain way that had me thinking that it did a slight bit more than 'nothing much'.

Before I could stop her, she walked up to his room with the sword in hand.

I followed her upstairs, naturally. She went up to our door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Meta Knight sighed.

"Just Rosealia, special delivery!" She smiled sneakily.

She entered in, and so did I. I looked up to see Meta Knight with his cape over his face, and him placing the mask on.

"I don't get why you have problems with your appearance. You never did before. So why now?"

"So many things have happened, so it's just easier to hide." Meta Knight looked away from her. She moved from my bed to his, and sat down. She looked at Meta Knight and smiled.

"Look, if anything has been bothering you, you can always let me know. Besides, I have a slight feeling that I only know part of the story." Rosealia smiled softly.

"Where would you like me to start?" he asked with a sigh

"Why do you look like Kirby? Is it a coincidence? Or is something…there?"

"He is Rowena's son."

"Rowena? Well, that would explain a bit of the looks, but Rowena was a white puffball. He's pink."

"Stephan's the father."

"Stephan…Butterball?"

"That's the one." Meta Knight chuckled softly

"So where is she?"

"She fled to Pop Star when I am guessing Abanei was destroyed. She was pursued and killed by Beroun." Meta Knight's eyes flashed red.

"Meta Knight, I am so sorry. I didn't know. Are any of the others left?"

"No…"

Meta Knight's eyes turned grey and a small sob escaped his throat. He buried his head/body into Rosealia's arms.

"It's okay, it's okay." Rosealia repeated.

Then she started to sing softly. It was no song I'd ever heard. But it was really nice, anyway. All I could pick up on was stuff about freedom, unity and peace. His sobbing quieted down. Rosealia looked at him with a smile as he pulled his head out of her embrace. Then they hugged again. For some reason I felt awkward. I felt a little sad, angry, and slightly indignant. Was I jealous?

"Meta J, do you want to leave the inner sanctum of the bedroom?" She smiled jokingly.

He nodded a small yes. As they were leaving, Rosealia turned around and looked at me in surprise.

She waited until Meta Knight was out of sight, and then I _KNEW_ I was in trouble.

"Do you have to be sneaking around all the time? I preferred the day when one could have a private conversation without nosy parkers snooping around." Then she walked out of the room with a huff. She looked at me and called over "Your brawl has been cancelled to tomorrow."

I gulped. Tomorow was April Fools Day.

**What was going on there? Who is Rowena? What is going on with Jigglypuff? What others are dead? And dark secret do MK and Rosealia share? Keep on reading to find out!**

**Now I mentioned the April Fools Day prank send in. The rules are simple. Mention the prank, how to pull it, who is the sucker that gets it, and who pulled it off. Also, nothing disturbing, this is a K+ rated fic(Disturbing as in M rated stuff, not finding a dissected frog in your shoe). All prank-idea-senders will be mentioned in the author's note.**

**Bye!**


	11. April Fools Brawl

**Hello Readers! I was amazed by the amount of ideas, and I thank you for that. My special mentions go to Mind Seeker and Gamefreak1397, for the ideas. I also decided to add a couple of minor character pranks. But don't worry; those will pale in comparison to one of the bigger one… (Laughs evilly) It will switch views a couple of times in the chapter. One may be confusing at first, but it will make sense if you can wait a couple of chapters to find out more…**

**So here is Chapter 11: April Fools Brawl!**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

I woke up in the morning with a terrible dread. It was April Fools Day, and at the brawl, it was _brutal_. I still feel bad for Olimar, because Bowser fed Kirby his Pikmin thingies last year. At least they grew back.But I also LOVED today as well. First brawl, and who said girls couldn't prank? No one, ever since Ganondork made that claim last year. An hour later, he became temporarily terrified of mice, after he found a cat sized one in his pants.

I looked over to see Meta Knight sleeping in the bed. I took a small rock and chucked it at his wing. It flicked sleepily. Good, he wasn't going to jump out at me. I walked outside to see Ike with an Amy Rose costume on, hiding against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked him quietly.

"Waiting for Sonic." He smiled sneakily.

"As soon as you speak, he is going to know it's not her."

"Shhh! Here he comes!" he whispered

Sonic walked out of his room, and Ike hopped out into the way.

"Sonikku!" Ike yelled, making a very good impression of Amy Rose. Creepy.

"Aghhhh! Get away from me, you stalker!" Sonic squealed

"April Fools Day" Ike laughed, popping the mask off, and instantly got a sucker punch to the head.

Then I walked over to the cafeteria to see the bad guys around a stew pot.

"Hey Bowser, what are you doing." Ganondork asked curiously

"I'm getting back at our stupid archenemies." Bowser growled

'What are you going to do to them?" Ganondork asked evilly

"I won't tell you, but I would get this on soon, and can you give another to King Dedede?" Bowser asked. I strained over to see three gas masks. I had a bad feeling about this…too many memories were coming to mind.

Ganondork smiled, and walked up to King Dedede handing him a mask, then he whispered something to him.

Then I saw the horn for the wake up call come out. Master Hand took one big "breath" and it sounded loud and clear. Then all of the sleeping smashers walked in quietly, but you could hear a bit of grumbling.

"Samus, Jigglypuff, Ness and Donkey Kong, please report to the Greeny Greens stage for your team stock brawl of one. Girls vs boys."

We all walked to the stage and waited for the announcement.

"GO!" That was the cue. Samus and I went up to Ness and smacked him off of the stage with a cannon blaster and body roll. He, unfortunately came back with PK thunder. Samus ran after DK, and I started to punch Ness. Then, he threw his fire, almost turning me into a roast Jigglypuff! Then to get my revenge, I pulled out my microphone and started to sing. He fell asleep, hitting his head on the stage floor. I paused for a second to see if he snored, after all, that was my favourite part of the song attack. And there he was, sleeping like a baby. A loud, drooling, not to mention ugly baby. I snickered, and then jumped on him in ball form, landing a gut shot. His body shot up like a balloon that had been popped.

"Ha-ha. Sucker." I snickered.

Then I punched him off stage. Why not? He had a damage toll of 400%. Then I joined Samus to help.

"I already have him covered." Then I saw the Deku nut in her hand. She threw it straight at his head. She took out her gun and shot him, blasting him off stage. The brawl ended just like that. Then I looked up to see the bad guys feeding Kirby something. My heart stopped cold. It was beans. I remembered how the mansion ended up last time. Then he started to expand with a pained on his face. Peach looked over and screamed. People were running out of the mansion for dear life. But it was too late. Kirby's mass blocked the doors. They were all trapped. Then it happened. All I could hear was a massive fart blast through the building. I was blasted away, as if a bomb had gone off. I felt myself go through the bullet proof gas. My last sight was Kirby's mouth open letting out gassy doom. Then a wing covered my eyes, and then everything went black.

I woke up to see Meta Knight cradling my body in his 'arms'.

"Come back Jigglypuff, come back."

Considering it was just an atomic fart, his reaction was kind of funny.

"I'm back from Blackland!" I made a joke about being passed out.

"Thank…" Meta Knight started, only to get an angry 'ahem' from Rosealia, who was beside me.

"He means to say he is very happy you are back. We knew someone of similar powers who killed someone before."

"Seriously? Who?"

"Kirby's father." Rosealia smiled

Meta Knight looked at her angrily.

"You hated him. Besides, keep that up and people will think Kirby's your son. And all you have is a crus…" Rosealia got an instant smack from Meta Knight.

"I would prefer that he is given a little more respect since he married Rowena, and I am not under the influence."

"Since when does alcohol and crushes have anything to do with each other?" I piped up

"I know you have one. You have the look." Rosealia smiled. She could see behind the mask too? Freaky.

"For the last time…do _not_ use sense on my face. And at if I did at least _I _would not talk about the person 24/7. " Meta Knight huffed.

"You are such a drama knight! I do not speak of him 24/7. And for your information, things have changed since we were young…"

Before she could finish, I walked away. I thought it was kind of odd they were talking about "girl" things. So I walked into my room. I was concerned. I had not pulled one single prank on anyone yet! What was wrong with me? Then, I thought of something. The way that Rosealia and Meta Knight had talked to each other yesterday. Like if they…ooh that makes me mad! But why am I concerned about it… Oh well, Rosealia is going to get it anyway. A smile crept on my face. It was going to be perfect…

I walked into Rosealia and, well, I don't know who shared it with Rosealia. I took out my tools: a jar of honey/glue, and a putty knife. With one final glance I looked out the doorway, and to my relief, no one was there. I got to work and put a huge glob on my putty knife and lathered it all over little miss princess's bed. Soon, all you could see was honey. Just in time too, because I heard her walking down the hallway.

"Bye Sweetie!" She said in an abnormally happy voice. I cringed at the statement.

I hid under the bed. What if she noticed me? She always did. But I was determined to show her how I felt about yesterday, so I took my chances.

"I can't believe he made it to the brawl." She said dreamily

Yeah. It had been a surprise. Now stop talking about MY future boyfriend like that. Okay, note to self: see a therapist afterwards. But for know, let's watch the prank. Then the moment I had been waiting for happened. She spread her wings apart and flopped on the bed. She was greeted by a loud squelch.

"What the…?" She paused. Then she tried to move her wings. They didn't budge. Did I mention the glue dried fast?

"Grrr…so this is what the funny guy did. Well, I'll fix HIS little red wagon."

I had a very bad feeling about this.

"I know I teased him about his little crush, but this," she glanced at her present state.

"Was an over reaction. He KNOWS this kind of stuff can break ones wings."

Oh man…Meta Knight's getting in trouble for what I did? That's not what I wanted! I HAVE to warn him!

_? POV_

I looked around questioningly, examining my surroundings. Where was I? I looked at myself in a nearby water source. Good. My body wasn't marked from the fall. Heh, isn't that what I am? Marked? Then, my mission rang in my head: kill the final Knight child, and earn your death. If it wasn't for the first part, I would love to do it. Ending it all, especially after the last 1100 years, it seems so inviting. I would rather stay like this forever, then kill him. Too bad it wasn't my choice, because the spell returned, possibly vanishing the old me for good…changing the circumstances for the worst.

_Jigglypuff's POV_

After Rosealia left with the blanket attached to her body like Superman, I snuck out to warn Meta Knight about what Rosealia was up to. As soon as I ran outside, to my surprise I saw…no one.

A loud shriek pierced through the night. (It had taken Rosealia half the day to get out.) It sounded like Peach! I burst into the mansion. To my surprise, all of the girls were staring at me, and so were all the others. A couple of them even stood up armed with weapons.

"Is anyone hurt outside?" Peach asked curiously.

I looked over to Rosealia with a smirk on her face. I wiped it off when I took my hands to her "neck".

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I hollered at Rosealia.

"He's just getting a little payback."

I ran upstairs. The screams were getting a louder and more frequent. Then I heard words:

"Kill it! Kill it! KILL IT!" Each was more panicked.

I burst into my room, and I saw Meta Knight cowering in a corner.

"Don't let it get me." He panicked. Then, the strange creature hopped on his mask.

"AGHHHHHH! It's on me! It's on meeeeeeee!" He screamed

Then, I did something I did not expect I would do. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. For the evil thing…was a cricket. A cute, harmless cricket.

I grabbed the "evil beast" and threw it out the window.

"Thanks Jigglypuff, I thought I was a goner." He panted

My hero…

Then I looked, and Rosealia was in the door way.

"If you had not stuck THIS on me, this wouldn't have happened." Rosealia growled, turning around to show Meta Knight her new "cape".

Meta Knight's yellow pupils widened in the mask, and went red.

"After all that, I think I should of. I didn't, but I. Should. OF!" He snapped.

Rosealia's eyes widened, and looked embarrassed.

"I am SO sorry! After earlier, I thought it was you."  
"You think I am that daft? Gee thanks Rosie." Meta Knight snapped.

Then I was filled with terrible guilt.

"I did it! I did it! I was jealous about...about yesterday." I sobbed.

Rosealia looked shocked. "Why were you jealous about yesterday?"

"Don't you two love each other?"  
"NO!" Rosealia and Meta Knight blurted, flashing very uncomfortable glances to each other.

"Do we look like we do?" Rosealia asked.

"Actually, we both have our hearts for someone else." Meta Knight said softly.

"Who?" I asked

"Mine is reserved for Percy." Rosealia smiled

"And mine is for…well…(ahem)…you." Meta Knight blushed, looking at me.

I ran up to him and hugged him. He smiled back.

"So, I'm guessing that we have a new couple?" Rosealia smirked.

"Yep!" I gushed happily.

It was a happy April Fools Day after all.

**YAY! Lovebirds! I am SO happy! But what about the new stranger? Will he cause trouble for the two? Is my name Blaze808? Join us next time! Any character requests? Send them in! Any questions? Send them in! Any opinions? Send them in! LATER!**


	12. New Problems Arise

**Hello guys! Welcome back to Opposites Attract! Sorry this is late, but school is up again, so, yeah. There is also a minor character request in here as well. Here is Chapter 12: More Problems Arise.**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros!**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

I woke up feeling very happy. Did Meta Knight _really_ admit he loved me? I looked over to see Meta Knight stirring violently in the bed. Was he having a nightmare?

"D-don't h-h-hurt them. They h-haven't D-done anything w-wrong."

He paused for a while, and then, he said something that made me curious.

"NO! I won't do it! I can't!" He shrieked in his sleep.

"Meta Knight, wake up. It's just a dream." I coaxed him to wake up.

Then, he shot up as quickly as a lightning bolt.

"You can't make me!" He hollered.

He was breathing hard, and his body was shaking like heck.

"Meta Knight, it was just a dream…"

"No it wasn't…" he panted

Before I could ask anymore, a knock sounded on the door.

"Can I go get it?" I asked Meta Knight carefully.

"Go ahead."

I opened the door to see a red faced puffball that resembled Kirby at the door.

"(Can I talk to you…please?)" He sounded SO ticked.

We walked away from the door.

"(Are you forgetting something?)" he growled

"Kirby…are you okay?"

"(For your information, some people actually care about your roommate, and I _know_ something is wrong with him, and you haven't given a…a….)" Kirby blew up like a bomb

"KIRBY! Don't say that. I am sorry I've forgotten about the reports. Would you like me to give one, or do you want to eat me for good? Because, to me, you're acting strange to me too." I pointed out.

"What's going on?" I heard a voice call over.

_Aw crap. It's Rosealia. What would she do if she found out?_

I inwardly panicked.

"Oh hi Rosealia!"

"I hope you're not torturing your new boyfriend already!" She teased.

"You heard him?" I asked.

"I did, and may I ask what you did that made Mr. Happy turn into Mr. Cranky?" She asked, her attention turned to Kirby

Before I could answer…

"(I'm concerned about Meta Knight, and I asked her to keep an eye one, and she won't tell me ANYTHING!)" Then Kirby burst, crying.

Rosealia went up to him. "Kirby, what has he been doing that was strange?" He sniffled, rubbed his nose and looked up at her.

"(He was being nasty to Jigglypuff, and he's been getting grumpy more, and it's easy to make him mad. He lied to me when he told me what he was doing last month, and you remembered the dragon…)" he sniffled

"So, what's he like, normally."

"Well, he's calm, and he NEVER gets upset! Not like the dragon, or Abanei, or anything that's happened at the brawl! He never lies to me, and he looks after me.)"

"Kirby, how much do you know about his past? How much do you know about yours?"

"(Not much.)"

"And you?" She turned to me.

"Only what I learned spying. Oh! I also heard something about a Rowena and a…butterball."

"By the way, Butterball was our nickname for Stephan Cloudball. That changed when Rowena married him. However…"

She looked at me. Uh-oh.

"So this is what the spy business was all about! That's why you were so persistent!" she smiled coyly at me.

Then, to my surprise, Meta Knight walked out of the room.

"Kirby…are you okay?" He asked very concerned.

"He's very worried about you. He's not the only one that is."

"Me? Kirby, why didn't you tell me this?" his tone was serious, but with a touch of concern in it.

"(You've been acting funny.)"

"I have? I don't feel any different…" He shrugged. Rosealia and I exchanged glances. He was lying, I could guess.

"(Then why were you so mean to Jigglypuff?)" Kirby pointed out.

"I guess I was in a sour mood," He turned to me "Sorry Jigglypuff, I didn't mean to be such a fool."

"Thanks!" I smiled

"(Jigglypuff?)" Kirby asked

"Yeah, Kirby?"

"(What does Rosealia mean by "boyfriend"?)"

Rosealia started to laugh heartily, and Meta Knight and I started to blush. His eyes went purple. I had a feeling that meant embarrassed.

Nothing else was said, until we reached the table.

"Hello Jigglypuff, Rosealia, Meta Knight, and yes, you too Kirby." A deep voice sounded from behind us. I whipped around to see Shadow.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Assist Trophies?" I asked curiously. Assist Trophies, especially Shadow, didn't mingle with Smashers, so this was a very curious incident.

"I believe the bad guys are up to something. They want to mess with someone at your table. Be on guard…CHAOS CONTROL!"

And he vanished.

"Who do you think they are going to try at? Last time they did that, Lucas thought he was mutating. It was quite strange." I commented.

"They have obviously never seen a mutant before." Marth commented. He had been listening in.

"No, they have, at least, some of them…" Meta Knight mumbled to himself. Rosealia looked at him concerned. Before I could say anything…

"Hey Meta Knight, or is it Meta Loser?" A familiar voice popped up.

Meta Knight turned around quickly. He saw the person that had made the stupid comment. It was Ganondork.

"You big wimp! You're not supposed to attack the stage!" He cackled.

Meta Knight didn't say anything.

"What's the matter? Dragon got your tongue?" All the bad guys started laughing.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Are you man enough to say anything? Or are you…a mommy's boy?"

Wow. That's quite intelligent, considering whose mouth it's coming from.

"Yeah! That's what he is! A mommy's boy." Bowser cackled.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed red. Uh-oh.

"I bet he can't fight because Mommy said no." Bowser teased

"Go on! Run to mommy!"

I looked over to see Rosealia look worried.

"They're doing more damage than they intended." Rosealia commented to herself.

"Maybe he can't run to Mommy, because maybe, Mommy is on another planet." Bowser teased and suggested at the same time.

"Or maybe, Mommy's bye-bye."

Meta Knight's fist were clenched so hard, they drew blood.

"Isn't that right, Meta Knight?" Ganondork smiled.

Oh, he answered alright.

We had a heck of a time trying to drag a screeching, swearing, hissing, and violent Meta Knight off of Ganondork; Ganon_dork_ indeed.

"Stand aside! I got this!" Rosealia yelled to all the smashers.

Then she threw her fist up like Superman, and…

_Random Astronaut's POV_

I was in my space shuttle when I looked down. I could see a small fireball emanating from the planet down below. I bet it was nothing.

_Jigglypuff's POV_

We all looked at Rosealia. She smiled.

"That's why he ducked under the table a couple of days ago."

But what we saw next was even more shocking.

"AHHH! You burnt my wig!" Peach screamed.

I looked over to see Peach, the most retarded smasher…bald, fat and…with extremely hairy legs. She was wearing a small skirt and a shirt with a broken corset attached.

Then we all started to laugh; all except Meta Knight. Where was he anyway?

There was a new smasher too. She was dark green, with raven black hair with spiked wings. Not quite like Meta Knight, but it did look creepy.

"Hello Jigglypuff. Yes, it's me, Rosealia."

"Wow. That's you?"

"This is the form I received when I went missing." She sighed.

"That's cool…hey wait a sec…where's Meta Knight?"

"I don't know. I am sure he's around. Let's go find him."

_Meta Knight's POV_

I ran as fast as I could out of the mansion into the forest, until I could run no longer. I fell to the ground as the tears gushed out.

"_Or maybe, Mommy's bye-bye. Isn't that right, Meta Knight?" _

That line tormented me, almost as much as her death itself.

"Why did you leave me here?" I yelled out into the night. I took off my mask.

"Father, why do good people have to die, and the bad ones have to live. Can't it be good for both of us if the roles were reversed?" I spoke to the mask, pretending it was my dad himself.

Then I snapped back to reality. It wasn't my father. It was a cold, hard shell.

"What is the point?" I screamed to no one as I slammed the mask to the ground. Then I broke down. Tears streamed down my face like a river. Images of my father and mother dying flashed through my mind. Images of my sister dying did as well. The image of Beroun flashed through my head as he flashed that sinister smile at me.

"_I'd much rather kill you, but since you seem willing for me to do so…I'll just wait for you to go mad. That shouldn't take long, shall it? "_

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed out into the night, as if he could hear me.

But someone did.

"Hello child of the Knights." A voice hissed.

I looked up. And I almost went mad that second.

"What happened to you?" I gasped

"Farewell, Meta Knight…" And he pulled out a knife.

**Cliffhanger!**** What's going to happen to Meta Knight? Will anyone save him? And who is trying to kill him? Find out next time on…Opposites Attract.**


	13. Attacker's Mark

**Hello everyone! Glad I didn't wait too long to answer the cliff hanger? Well, I'll bet that the last thing you want to read is a long author's note so here is Chapter 13: Attacker's Mark**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl except for this story, Rosealia, mystery dude, or others mentioned that you probably don't know from the game.**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

I ran out to the woods. Rosealia had told me to check there, and that she would check the Halberd. Might as well, she said she knew the Halberd as well as I know the Haunted Woods, or Haroun Woods as they were actually called.

Everyone thought they were scary, but this place is just great. I just call it that to scare the pants off of my special place. It's kind of weird that a girl like me likes a 'spooky' place, but it's actually serene. At least Peach won't follow me...

I shook myself out of my thoughts. Meta Knight was missing. If he ran in here, I would need my skills to find him.

Speaking of which, there he was. He was with someone else. I could hear words coming out of the stranger, and a voice that sounded like Meta Knight. So they were having a friendly conversation.

Then the stranger pulled out a knife. Okay, 'friendly' was NOT the word to describe it!

The stranger charged at Meta Knight quickly. But Meta Knight was faster. He jumped over his head. I expected him to slash the attacker, but he didn't. Leaped right over his head, and he was capable of hitting with his boot, but he didn't touch him. It was if he was trying to avoid hitting him.

The attacker must be having a fun day. His target wasn't fighting back.

Well, his day was about to change.

I charged up my roll attack, and hit the stranger square on! The stranger looked at me with steely, red, and…dead eyes. Yet, he wasn't dead. How do I know that? Because he took his knife and slashed me. Not fatally, but I would either need stitches, or one big bandage. That's when I saw an orange funnel (Mach Tornado) hit the attacker square on. Finally! Some help!

I looked over to Meta Knight, who got out of the tornado attack.

"Glad to see you joined! I almost forgot you were there." I teased

All I got in response was a grunt. Well, I guess it's better than nothing.

The attacker got up slowly, and smiled with pain.

"You are better than I thought. But still, you are a weak minded fool." And then he collapsed to the ground and a black light enveloped him, like in an alien abduction in a Sci-Fi film. I saw Meta Knight run for the attacker and grab him, trying to get him out.

"What the heck are you doing?" I hollered.

"They…are…not…getting…him…AGAIN!" He said in between grunts.

Then the light vanished, with the stranger. Meta Knight stamped his foot on the ground so hard the mansion shook slightly!

"No!" he screamed out to no one.

"Be glad he's gone! He tried to kill you!" I scoffed

"N-no, no he didn't, h-he c-couldn't have!" He stuttered.

"Sorry MK, but he did." I said softly.

He turned around and glared at me into my eyes, to the point that I imagined that daggers would shoot from his eyes.

"You don't know everything. You know nothing about him, or me for that matter." He hissed. He turned around and flipped his cape, than stormed off.

Unfortunately, because of his emotional state, he decided to let a little bit of it out on an innocent bystander who goes by the name of Rosealia.

He stomped up to her. "Get out of my way!" and he shoved her to the side quite harshly.

Rosealia walked up to me with a confused expression on her face.

"What happened here?" she asked curiously.

So I told her all that happened. When I finished, Rosealia's face was unreadable.

"What did he look like?" She asked seriously.

"Well, he was a dark blue puffball with a bit of gelled orange hair on his head. Oh yeah! There were also the dead eyes, they had no freaking pupils!"

For a second, Rosealia didn't know what to think! One second, she looked horrified, and then she looked disgusted, as you would at one's actions, afterwards she passed a sympathetic look to both of us. It finally settled on a slightly agitated look.

"This is bad." She said quietly

"Who was that? I think you know. I don't want to sit in the dark more than I have to."

"That was Tyrai, or also known as Tyler K."

"Wait, when you say 'K', do you mean…"

"Knight? Yes. I don't know how much he would appreciate me telling you, but Tyler is Meta Knight's brother."

"Are you kidding me? He has a brother?"

"Yes, and a sister."

"You mean this Rowena girl?"

"Yes, that is his sister. And yes, Kirby is his nephew."

"Wow, and here I used to think he was his father! But wait…what happened to Tyler?"

"I do not know for sure, but I think Knightmare and his idiot of a son had something to do with it!"

"Son?"

"Beroun, the one that has caused Meta Knight's family and mine so much grief over the centuries."

"So, how many people did he "ahem" kill?"

"His father, his sister, and my father's mind, and he will make a victim out of Meta Knight's as well."

"So, he's going…mad?"

"He might have already." Rosealia sighed.

"What did he do to your dad?"

"He convinced him that a marked child killed my mother. Though it doesn't help that the child believes it so them self…"

"Did they?"

"It depends on your point of view. I should probably go talk to him now. I would allow you to come, but you may have ticked him off to no end, so I would wait outside if I were you."

It's safe to say I didn't listen to her advice.

Once we got to the Halberd, I saw a bunch of Waddle Dees, a couple of Waddle Doos and a big bird standing near a hallway. (Think Kirby Super Star Ultra- Revenge of Meta Knight.)

The bird turned to us.

"Since when did you get permission to enter Lord Meta Knight's ship?" he glared at us.

We looked at each other "_Lord _Meta Knight?"

"Yes, he is the leader of this fine vessel, though he seems to be out of sorts at the moment."

"We are friends with your leader. Where is he?" Rosealia asked calmly.

"In his quarters, where _no one_ is permitted." He glared at us.

Rosealia cocked her eye. I knew she was formulating a plan.

"Your lack of respect to your superiors is shameful."

"I serve him only, _miss._" He glared into her eyes.

"Well, then, tell him that _Princess_ Rosealia came to see him, and would of except for the fact that some very disrespectful people warded her off. Don't even change a single word of that message. Am I clear?" Her voice was official sounding. Man, was she good or what?

"No need, I got it."

We all turned around to see Meta Knight standing in the corridor. He looked awful, but he was out.

"I will see both of them in the office. None of you are permitted to join us. Rosealia, Jigglypuff, come with me." He spoke softly.

After we entered the office away from the crew, I examined the office. Things were shattered all over the place, and remains of other things that were not glass were scattered all over the floor.

"Dragon?" Rosealia asked

He nodded a slight yes.

I shuddered at the memory. We all sat down in the chairs after flying towards them.

"What happened back there? With Tyler?"

"Okay. This is what happened."

**Well, hate to leave you waiting, but I can't tell any more about Mr. Tyler Knight. What did you think? I hope this story's getting good! Don't worry, I'll still have some fluffy moment's for the 'happy' couple! See ya next time on Opposites Attract!**


	14. Dark Secrets

**Hi everyone! This is Blaze808 with the 14****th**** chapter of Opposites Attract! As you can probably guess, we are reaching the end (probably in about 6 chapters). I will tell you this before-hand. This story will have ****TWO**** sequels! One is the continuation of the storyline, and the other is a crossover of SSBB and AFV, where you "send in videos" of SSBB characters, including OC's of the sequel and this story. You also get to do the "vote for the top three" (even though I choose the top 3). Speaking of this story, I will let you know that there is a bit of POV switching in the next chapters between two characters. Just thought you'd like to know! Here is Chapter 14: Dark Secrets**

**I do not own SSBB or NME.**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

I looked over to Meta Knight. I was finally going to know what was going on! He looked up at us and began.

"A couple of thousand years ago, as you know, or don't know, my father was murdered by Beroun when I was 500, and when that happened, my brother became the man of the house. Then, when I was 800, which is when it all started to fall apart."

He closed his eyes for a second. Then, he continued.

"Rosealia and I were close friends for many years. Naturally, when we discovered that something could be terribly wrong and we worked together to try to reverse the problem. We only made things worse…"

"What was the problem?" I blurted

Meta Knight twiddled his fingers uncomfortably. "I would rather not…"

Rosealia looked at him sternly. "If you want this relationship to work, no secrets should be kept in between you or her, so you should tell her what happened than. I do not enjoy this being retold either, but duty is _always_ before pleasure."

He sighed quietly "Very well. When we were 800, which is the equivalent to being 8 years old, Rosealia and I had a small predicament: our mothers were missing. It took us a bit before we realized where they were. In fact, we figured it out when a letter came for me, and I took it before Tyler, who was in charge had a chance to look. It was terrible, even though it gave the exact location, it made it sound as if they were about to die, which made sense, because the signatures at the bottom were Knightmare and his…Beroun's, his son. We decided to take action that instant. Rosealia and I built a ship, by the way, was the Halberd before the wings and mask were added on. It took us a couple of agonizing months before it was complete. Unfortunately, my brother found the letter and forbid me from leaving the house. This was after the Halberd was built of course. We should have listened to him, maybe things would have turned out better…" Meta Knight paused. He wiped his arm over the eye part of the mask. I went up to him and put my arm on his shoulder.

"If you have to stop at any point, it's alright. I don't mind." I smiled. I had a small feeling where this was going, so I was starting to get why this was so tough.

He regained his composure. "As I was saying, we escaped from my home and got off-planet. We took a day to get to the NME base on GrayStar. Since we had been flying all night, you could imagine how exhausted we were, though it was decided that sleep and provisions would come after the rescue was finished. After dragging ourselves off the Halberd, it didn't take us long to get in the base. Maybe that was because they expected us, because as soon as we got in, it took us less the time to get caught. They knocked us out, then when we woke up, Rosealia was hanging from the ceiling, but I wasn't even trapped by anything, except for an indestructible metal door. The guards had even stuck us in the same room that our mothers were held captive. Before I could even get up, there he was: the definition of pure evil. His red eyes stared at us as if he was picking which one to slaughter first, and his hair that were also his arms waved smoothly around his helmet. He also carried his choice weapon…Blade Biter, a sword so evil that if you even _touch_ the blade, you would die a quick but agonizing death as its contents would dissolve you from the inside leaving a shell of skin and bone. He looked at me and smiled cruelly. I still remember what he said.

_I was hoping for the female Knight, but you will do. Listen, Meta Knight, I have a proposition for you. There are weapons attached to the three others, and if I click this button (_he showed me the button) _we will be the only people alive in this room, or in one piece. However, there has been a certain person that has been giving me grief during her stay, unlike the other. Here is the deal: Kill Queen Catalina and I will let the others go. You can even use my sword, because I noticed the guards have unarmed you. They might as well have not, since it was pitiful. However, if you even think about killing me, the sword will kill you on the instant, and if you try to kill yourself, I will press the button. Are we clear?_

(Still MK talking) I had no choice. So, Beroun handed me Blade Biter, and I tossed it to the ground, but to my surprise, the Queen, Rosealia's mother ordered me to pick it up. So, I did, and she called me over. She told me that she would…help me. She grabbed one part of the handle, and she forced my hands onto the other part of the handle. She counted to three, and we stabbed it into her, and…and…"

He stopped again and burst into tears. I hugged him softly, and he grabbed on to me tightly, refusing to let go. I looked over to Rosealia. She smiled at me with the greatest of effort, and then it dropped. She looked deflated, and I saw a couple of tears drop silently down her face. Well, even if it wasn't silent, I wouldn't have been able to hear it, since Meta Knight was wailing in my arms. After a couple of minutes, one of my hands got free and I rubbed his back gently.

"It's okay, it's okay," I said repeatedly. He looked up at me for a second, and then he looked down and buried his head into my arms. After about ten minutes, he calmed down, at least enough to speak.

"Thanks, Jigglypuff." He sniffled.

"Let me continue, okay? Well, after the mission had passed, Rosealia and I got back on the ship. My mother had to stand in between us; since I am sure Rosealia would have killed me if she had gotten the chance. No offense, Rosealia."

"No offense taken, after all, that's probably correct."

"Though after a bit, we had to help my mother get on the ship since she was so weak, we guessed that it was because she hadn't been treated well during her capture, though we didn't realize that my mother had been terminally ill with a heart disease before she got captured, though for some reason, they never bothered to let me know. Anyway, we managed to get my mother on the ship. Even though of her condition, she still made us refrain from flying my ship. I guess it was okay, since back in her time, the Skylins had an expert pilot reputation, and she was no different. Rosealia and I spent the trip alone, taking time to grieve. After we landed, the situation hadn't changed much, except for two angry teenage/adult siblings had entered the picture, and my mother fell to the ground. She called all of us over, and she told us how much she loved us, and then she passed to the next world. Rowena took Rosealia home since Tyler was busy with me. But after an hour, I made a shocking discovery. When I was passed out, Knightmare had given me these," he shook his wings irritably.

"Unfortunately, people who are marked are treated terribly on PlantStar, and I had just fit into the category with the wings. It didn't help that the King ordered not to respect us, so even when the teachers watched them torture me, they did nothing. Even when someone placed me in hospital after I told them to be quiet. If it wasn't for Rowena and Tyler, I would have died that day. That is exactly why I quit school and joined the army when I was 1 200. It turned out; it was quite good for me. I was an equal to them. Though, there were some interesting things. Our General was always on top of us. That is also where I met Jecra and Garlude. They were two of the greatest friends I had ever had-other than you two, of course. Everything was perfect for years after. Nothing was going wrong, a mission here, a meeting there, and an arrest occasionally. I should have known it would have gone so wrong. It had started off like a normal day, and Jecra had gone on a mission. It didn't seem that hard. Just track down the commander's daughter's dog. However, Beroun has a power which allows one to see one thing, and another person the same, or completely different, so he had turned into the dog. I'm guessing that when Jecra found the 'dog', he also found a battalion of NME monsters. We had no idea of this. All we knew was that he was missing in action. They had sent a retrieval squad to find him. We found their bodies outside of camp, and Jecra as well. He walked over to us. I was overjoyed that he was back. He was happy to see me as well: for different reasons…

He took out his sword and slashed at me. I was horrified that he was doing this. But he had challenged me to a fight. One I could not refuse. We fought for a long time. Then, without thinking, I stabbed him in the heart. His eyes went from red to normal. For his last minutes, he explained his actions, and apologized for them. Finally, he passed me his precious possession, a picture of his son, and then was taken to the next world. Not long after, Garlude and I were sent on a mission to retrieve the sword Galaxia. I should have noted her strange behaviour, because she sounded like she thought she would die. I assumed that she was just feeling a little depressed and I tried to cheer her up."

"I wish I could've seen that." Rosealia chortled "Sorry. That slipped." She covered her mistake up.

I gave her a glance to zip it.

"May I finish? As you so…_kindly _pointed out, I am not exactly skilled when it comes to that. But the mission had to go on, and we entered the cave where one of NME's monsters guarded Galaxia. She told me the plan that she had came up with on the ship. Then, it ambushed us. We didn't have much time. She told me to run ahead, and grabbed the sword, while she fought off the monster. I trusted her to do okay. So I ran off and grabbed Galaxia without a problem. When I came out to give her a hand, she was almost dead. I tried to help, but she sent a blast at me that sent me out of the cave entrance. Immediately after, I heard a scream. Then silence, so I had the knowledge of what had happened. I ran to the ship, and tried to call for help. I found a message on the screen. It clearly said…Abanei is under attack. You can guess I flew over to Abanei as quick as I could. I almost made it, except that I was shot down over PopStar. As I emerged from my ship, undamaged, I saw my sister, for the first time in 700 years, running from my worst enemy, Beroun. He used his unnatural hair, and got a hold of her. I ran after him, trying to set her free. He stared at me cruelly. He was in wonder that he had both of the Knight children in his grasp. She made a deal with him, that he could kill her without a fight. He pondered this for a bit. Then he smiled, and slashed Rowena with Blade Biter. As she fell dead to the ground, she told me to take care of Kirby, and tossed him towards me. I caught him. Beroun looked at me, smiled, and wished me luck on parenting." He spoke the last five words sarcastically.

"Soon after, since of my desperation to find a place to live, I chose to work with King Dedede. He would not let me keep Kirby, so I left him with Chef Kawaski, which may have had to do with Kirby's food addiction. I still managed to find time to be with him. It was the least I could do for Rowena. Recently, two weeks before the brawl, I was sent on a mission from my boss, to capture a random Cappy, who had thrown a pie in his face. Before I could find the Cappy, I found Tyler, and Beroun. Beroun was trying to possess my brother. I could tell he was having problems; Beroun, that is. My brother is very strong willed. Unfortunately, Beroun still got through to him, seconds after I arrived. When I saw my brother, he looked at me, and floated down. He smiled evilly, and told me to be prepared to die, because it would only happen in weeks. Beroun walked up close to me and said: _I'd much rather kill you, but since you seem willing for me to do so…I'll just wait for you to go mad. That shouldn't take long, shall it?_" Meta Knight growled, and smashed his fist on the table, breaking it in two. I shuffled back, feeling a little uncomfortable…

He started again, looking totally oblivious to the mess he just made. "Then they just walked away, and were picked up the by the beam…I will not explain anymore, for I have done enough. Besides, you know what happened."

It was silent for a long time. Nobody said anything. Who could?

Finally, I looked at him and spoke softly.

"Do you think we can bring Tyler back?"

"I don't think so." He mumbled quietly

"Considering Beroun's power levels, we should still have a chance to bring him back, after all, one month and a half is not that long."

Rosealia butted in.

"Jecra went out in the morning normal, and he came back in the evening, under the spell influence."

"Don't get mad at me for saying this, but he did do it willingly. I know I wasn't around for about 1 200 years, but it didn't sound like had given himself up. Perhaps when we confront Tyler again…"

"I have killed my friend, your mother, and left another friend for dead, and killed countless others in the war. I will _not_ kill my brother." He glared at Rosealia.

"Um…Meta Knight, I'm pretty sure she didn't mean _that_!" I pointed out, unsure of what he meant by that.

"No, I know that, but…" he lowered his head to the ground, and spoke softly. "That's how it will turn out. It did last time." His gave drifted to the side.

Rosealia walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder "If push comes to shove, and if we have to…I'll do it. That way, you don't spill more blood. _But _that is only if it's absolutely necessary."

"I see…" he spoke softly "I need some time alone. Please." He said no louder than a whisper.

I looked over to him concerned. He had turned his back to us. I reached out to touch him when Rosealia shook her head. We walked out the door quietly. To my surprise, we were greeted by his crew, who were staring at us intently.

"So?" the bird asked.

"He says he needs some time alone." I said simply

"Is he alright? He's been acting really odd! He's been uptight. Even on the ship. He got mad when I asked to fake turbulence! Usually, if we don't have passengers, we'll fake it for fun. But he looked appalled that I had mentioned it!"

"Hold on…you _fake_ turbulence?" Rosealia asked while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah? Got a problem with that, _Princess?_"

"If you are referring to the nickname, to be frank I do. However, the turbulence is not much to be surprised by."

I could smell the tension!

"Come on Rosealia, let's go!"

As we strode off the ship, I couldn't help but wonder what Tyler was doing now…

_Tyler's POV_

I woke up with a groan: Oh look. I'm home. Yeah right, since when did the NME base count as home? PlantStar was home. Home was filled with pictures of Rowena, Stephen, their son Kirby, the band, Ardria, Mom and Dad, and not to mention Meta J.

Speaking of which…was he okay? Did I…_kill_ him? No, I'd be dead. I'm still alive, so that means he's still alive, safe, I don't know.

My thoughts were interrupted by a troll like creature bursting through my door. Had they ever heard of _knocking_?

"The boss wants you." It growled

"Knightmare or Beroun, which one wants me? No one knows, except for the hairy thing standing in front of me?" I sighed

"It's General Beroun. He's not happy with you."

"So Finger Hair wants to see little old me? Very well, I'm coming.

I wonder why he wants to see me. I wish that I could grow big and squash him like a bug. Then again, while I'm at it, I wish for a puppy…

When I was lead in, Beroun was tapping every single solitary finger he had together. When I say all, I am counting his abnormal hair. Seriously, it's just wrong.

He looked at me.

"Tyrai Knight."

I suppressed a scowl. _No_ one called me Tyrai, especially _not_ Beroun.

"Yes?" I might as well get this done and over with.

"You have failed your mission."

"You really think I am going to kill my own brother, don't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not without help, no." he spoke calmly.

"So why try?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I know you will, with help."

"You took over my mind and body, and he's _still_ alive and well, you really think you can convince me?"

"You consider yourself invincible, but you aren't. And for that matter, I think I can…and will." Beroun smiled

"What are you going to do?"

"This." His eyes flashed and I felt a large spark of power pulsating through my brain. My shrieks pierced through the base, falling on deaf or uncaring ears. I felt my body shaking, almost like I was being stretched. My body was being torn apart from pain. If you think you have been in agony, try what I was going through. He held Blade Biter to his head, and stabbed it into the floor. The ground shook, and a sickly purple cloud engulfed my body. I saw dark images of when I found Stephan's body in the rubble of a cathedral, and images of Ardria dying. Could this be happening now? Could she be dying at this second? Beroun's laughter filled my ears. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out, and he took control. All I could think before was…

_How many will I kill before this is over?_

**Would you like to keep reading? Well, too bad this chapter's over! I won't send it up until I get 33 reviews so press everyone's favourite button, and send one in!**


	15. Waiting for Danger

**Hello everybody! Sorry that it took a while for this chapter, but I was working on some stories for Dragon Ball Z. I won't talk much, but I'll just say that I'm glad you are continuing to read this. Here is Chapter 15: Waiting for Danger**

**I do not own SSBB**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

Rosealia and I walked back inside the mansion. Link walked up to us once we went in.

"Is he okay? He freaked out on Ganondork. Not like I mind, but still, he did freak out."

"Knowing him, he'll probably come out in a bit. He just needs some time to clear his head." Rosealia looked at Link.

I felt bad for the guy - as in Meta Knight, not Link- because he just probably told us his entire life story. Not probably…he did. I wish I could do something to help him…

Rosealia seemed to know what I was thinking and signalled me over to her.

"Let's talk upstairs, okay?"

We walked into the room I shared with him. "You want to know how to help him, don't you?"

"Yeah, hold on, how did you know I did?"

"Simple, your face tells everything."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the key to helping him is to help Tyler."

"Sure! Help you two turn a mind controlled maniac back to good! How the heck am I supposed to do that?" I said sarcastically

"Just follow along with whatever comes." Rosealia smiled

"I guess if that's all you got, I'll work with that…still, it's not reassuring." I groaned

_Villains' POV_

Beroun smirked. It was falling into place just perfectly. He would be rid of all the Knight children very soon.

"Beroun, please come here!" A female's voice called

He looked over to her. If there was one thing he enjoyed most about himself, it was his luck, especially in finding a rose like her.

"Elmira, sweetheart, it's going perfectly. You and I shall be the Lord and Lady of the Four Stars!"

The woman smiled back at him, but cautiously. "With the least amount of death, I presume?" she looked him with her look reserved for when she was worried, and slightly angry.

"Yes, I made sure of that." She wasn't as much into world conquest as he was…

"I will be expecting a death total to make sure of that…"

"You know what? I'll get you one as soon as I'm done."

"I want one _now_…" She glared at him

"Just let me go make one, okay?"

"I want it in an hour. If you have done as you said, I have given you extra time."

"Alright, sweetheart, I will."

He looked back as he walked away from her. She was wonderful, but slightly irritating. Oh well, everyone has their flaws. He already had the total in his head, it wasn't pretty, but he couldn't lie to his wife even if he was going to die. Maybe that was his flaw…He decided to check on his new servant. Sometimes his version of mind control had some nasty side-effects.

Tyler, or rather, his shell was on the ceiling. He was waiting for anyone to come in. One word was on his mind: kill. As long as it wasn't his master, it was going to die.

An idiot walked in with a lab coat. Behind him was his master in flowing robes, with the armour on his head. He looked up and nodded at him.

"Well, sir, the puffball is reacting well to your control. It has been stable, though it hasn't moved…where is it?"

He looked at him and said "I have a small test I'd like to perform…and I found the perfect subject. Tyrai? You know what to do…"

The man gasped in horror. His mouth opened to plea for his life, but Tyrai tackled him and pulled out a knife and cleanly swiped his knife on the man's back and made an expert cut, separating his spine from his brain.

His face froze in a quiet scream, and Beroun smiled.

"Excellent Tyrai, that was above my expectations. I figured you would be more of a brute, but you are an assassin. Not like I mind. You will need such skills against such an enemy."

_Meta Knight's POV_

I took in a deep breath and started outside. I wasn't in the best of moods. I admired the scenery, to get the fact that I may have to bury my only family left, after being responsible for his death. It was still hard to grasp that he was under Beroun's control. Rosealia and Jigglypuff approached me quietly.

"You can come over." I reassured them.

"That's good. I didn't want to shake you out of your thoughts, and have you get mad at me." Jigglypuff smiled nervously

Rosealia glanced at me. "So Meta J, what do you want to do?"

"Wait, and pray that you'll have a plan and we'll know about it when we see him again."

"You'd better start praying, then."

We whipped around.

"That is one ugly dude." Jigglypuff whispered

"I do not care for that, nor find that the least insulting." Beroun looked at her.

"What do you want?" I hissed

"Me? I just have a bit of a…mess…to clean up."

"Like?" Jigglypuff asked

"One, I have a person that has been alive far too long, that has to be dealt with. Two, a certain princess escaped from the dungeons, and she has something of mine, and then, I'll need to do something about you. I can already tell you'll be a thorn in my side."

"Don't touch her!" I yelled at him, poising my sword at his throat.

"Oh? Would this girl mean something to you? Pity you haven't learned. Let me put you in on a little secret: everyone that you know and love will die. So, loving another will mark them for death." He smirked cruelly

"Please tell me you have a plan." Jigglypuff begged Rosealia.

"Of course." I smirked under my mask. Only on the day the world ends, will Rosealia _not_ have a plan. The question was if it would work.

"What did you take from him?" I asked Rosealia

"You'll recognize it, but it will take too long to explain to Jigglypuff. I'll just say it's an effective weapon." When she said that, some of my worry dropped. If Rosealia said it was effective, it could probably destroy the entire universe if you weren't careful, and she always was.

Beroun turned around "Oh there you are! I want you to take on the puffballs and that…thing. I will be back in an hour."

Tyrai emerged from behind the tree. His red eyes were without pupils, and blood was dripping from his mouth. He pulled out two knives and leapt at Jigglypuff…

**Now there's a cliffhanger! What will happen to Jigglypuff? How will the battle end? What is Rosealia's surprise weapon? Stay tuned!**


	16. Brother Against Brother

**Hello! How are you? Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter. Remember, this story is almost over, so enjoy while you can! Here is Chapter 16: Brother against Brother. Note: There may be a few less left than 4. I have also decided not to continue with the sequel/AFV crossovers-due to other stories yet to be completed, but I'll start a Truth or Dare (that way I can wait for the trickle of reviews, vs my interest…)**

**I don't own SSBB**

_Jigglypuff's POV_

I gasped when I saw the glistening dagger at my neck. But then, a gold blade snapped in front of me!

"Tyler! She isn't me! He wants you to get me!" Meta Knight yelled.

"Kill…all…" he hissed in a way that I swore I was looking at a zombie.

I almost screamed when I felt something wet hit my arm. It was saliva. I know this was Meta Knight's brother and all, but Tyrai was kind of gross.

He bit Galaxia only to get zapped. As his body was being electrocuted, he was smiling with a pained grimace, as if he enjoyed the torture. Tyrai threw it to the side with his teeth.

"No…weapon…_brother_…" He chuckled, blood pooling out of his mouth on the ground.

Meta Knight just seemed to stare in horror. I don't blame him one bit.

Thank goodness he snapped out of it just when Tyrai lunged at him.

Meta Knight grabbed the sword, and counter attacked him, slashing his head. Tyrai just stood there. He looked at Meta Knight with a smile.

"Pain…liquid…you…feel…" He smiled eerily.

Then he took the knife and jabbed him with it. But the mask blocked the attack. And it dented it.

It was silent for a moment. Even Tyrai stopped. He must

have sensed that he had done something wrong. Rosealia mouthed a 'sucks to be you' behind Meta Knight's back to Tyrai. He squinted closer to look at Meta Knight, and I did too. His eyes weren't just red, they were glowing dangerously.

He placed Galaxia down slowly, rubbed his hands together and asked.

"Tyrai, do you remember who this belongs to?" His voice was deceptively calm.

Somehow, I had a feeling that if Tyrai was himself right now he would be thinking something too inappropriate for the author to even think about writing down. (A/N: And she's right.)

Tyrai stayed silent, but he was getting his weapon ready. For defence.

He chuckled, and Rosealia started to back away. I decided to as well. After all, if he was going Dragon, I was not going to be anywhere near there.

"Father's, right?"

My slow backing away turned into a small jog.

"You also remember what I think of this mask right? And in case you didn't notice, you just dented it."

The air around me felt like it was boiling…

"Yes, I did." Tyrai said.

"…Well, you know what this means, right?"

Before Tyrai could even move a muscle, he had tackled him and was trying to beat his-in my opinion, melted-brains out of his skull. Rosealia shook her head, not in pity, but as if to say this was pathetic. Tyrai was slammed into the ground, unable to move. His mouth was bleeding, and I assumed some teeth had been knocked out.

"Normally, I would tell him to cool it, but I think we might actually win if he gets to continue like this." Rosealia observed.

Tyrai seemed to carry an angry, pained helplessness on his face. But then, something lit up on his expression. It just looked worse with the blood, despite the expression just made my stomach curl. What? It was creepy! In a quick flash, he had Meta Knight on his back, Galaxia in hand, though he was amazingly not electrocuted to death. But then I noticed he was near Rosealia. Then I screamed. The blade was sticking through her.

He looked into her eyes and spoke:

"Two more to go, Princess, you're just the first."

He left the blade inside her, daring him to get it.

She got it out for him, along with this other thing, which she passed to me.

"When the time comes, you must use it." She winced in obvious pain.

"Where'd he get you?"  
"It won't kill me…"

"If you get to a healing station _pronto_."

"I'll be fine."

Meta Knight faced her, oblivious to our conversation and glared at Tyrai with such hatred.

"I know it wasn't you, but Beroun. But I will kill you if I have to." He lunged at him, but this time, Tyrai was ready, and rolled out of the way, and tried to pin down his wing. But he flipped it out of the way in time.

She grabbed my leg, and my attention returned to her.

"When all else fails, this is the escape plan."

"What is it?"

"It is the weapon I found in the bunker of the NME base when I was held captive. I do not know what it does exactly, but I do know that it will have mass effect on mind control victims. Knowing Beroun, it probably uses his control to kill them, but it might kill him too. Please aim carefully." She begged with a slight hint of humour.

"You're giving this to…me?" I looked at her as if she was nuts.

But she couldn't answer. She had passed out. I quickly checked her pulse-she was still alive. I looked at the weapon and gulped. What did this thing do?

I took a moment to examine it, so I could figure out how it worked. It was a staff with a big purple gem on it, which looked like one of Link's rupees-though it was pretty easy to guess that it wasn't money. I glanced over at the brothers to see if there was any chance in getting a shot in. All I could see was a flurry of blue, as the two fought. I know that Tyrai has been taken over by that creepy guy, but sibling rivalry much? Don't tell Meta Knight I said that. I could get in a heap of trouble.

_Tyrai's POV_

I felt like I had woken up. I swear, like I had been dreaming forever. I tried to look around, but the world was pitch black. I couldn't feel anything underneath me. To be honest, I felt like I was floating. What was happening to me? Did I actually do it? Did I 'get my reward?' But then, I saw something. There was a strange creature, just standing there in front of me. It turned around and saw me, and all I could do was scream. It was me. But there was no way it was me. It had red eyes, but they looked dead, and it was covered in slashes and bruises, and blood. Other people's blood. What was it? Really? Even though it would seem stupid, I walked up to it. If we were the only ones here, I'd better figure out where 'here' was.

"_You're not supposed to be awake…"_ The foul creature hissed at me. Its voice sounded like mine. Too much like mine. At least there was a rasp, so our voices could be told apart.

"Where am I anyway?"

It grinned; baring what looked like fangs, and flicked a knife.

"_Which you?"_ It smiled.

I pointed to myself. "This one. Though there shouldn't be any others."

"_I thought you would say that. You are in your mind. You are just a conscious." _It grinned.

"So what are you?"

"I am the new master of the body."

I almost screamed. I almost cried. I almost fought. I almost ran. I almost swore. I almost could have curled up and died. But I didn't. Instead, I continued our conversation.

"I'm guessing Beroun brought you here."

"Master_ Beroun to you, low-life."_ It hissed.

"No. It's not. And I'm not a low-life." I bared my teeth in annoyance.

"_Prove it. Let's see which one of us is the real conscious." _It dared me to respond.

Now I can imagine a few of you going 'you idiot, you're going to die.', but to illustrate the point, this is a line on PlantStar that I think Earth people use something similar to. "When you have nothing to lose, you have all to gain." I don't know what whacked out philosopher came up with that, but they were right. And I had nothing to lose.

I leapt at the creature and attempted to tackle it to the ground.

_Meta Knight's POV_

_What had I been thinking? You let your rage out on your own brother, you made the first move, and now you're out of energy!_ I mentally chided myself. My brother (or his shell at least) seemed to notice the change. It occurred to me that during my *ahem* moment of weakness, he had seemed to take it. It's true that he fought, but not as hard as he was capable of. I had quickly pondered through his plan (he doesn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon). I know that he hadn't been released, because he would have been yelling at me to try to stop me. Did he want me to waste my energy? I mentally cursed, because that's exactly what he had just done-and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Wait…where was he? I turned around to see him, and he knocked me to the ground, and quickly pressed his weight on me. He was going to try again to kill me. But at least I knew how he would do it. I got Galaxia ready to guard me-wherever he tried to press the blade through. As I had predicted, the sword went up, ready for a final blow, when…he stopped. He just stopped. He stared into the air. The red in his eyes started to fade to a softer colour-the yellow commonly associated with the Knight family. My family.

He struggled to get his head down, and smiled weakly.

"Keep…out of the…way…" Despite the fact that Tyrai seemed to be back, I quickly moved far off, keeping my distance from Jigglypuff. She mouthed something to me. "Rosealia's okay. She's still breathing."

I nodded with a sigh of relief, only for it to be cut off by a loud shriek. A horrid shriek.

Tyrai had thrown himself to the ground, and looked like he was ripping himself apart. He kept screaming, gripping his head so hard, that I was worried it would explode. Jigglypuff was staring in horror at the sight in front of her.

_Tyrai's POV_

I can't remember the last time I ever had this good of a fight. I wasn't a fighter, but this felt good. Now if only I was winning…

The creature had flung me against some kind of wall. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it-or at least, I did when it had bashed my body against it. But I could be grateful for one thing. If I never felt anything again, I couldn't feel pain. I'm not completely joking about damage. My 'conscious' should have been painful all over, but I couldn't feel a thing. I think my guest gave me brain damage. Stupid thing. I quickly launched myself back at the creature. Obviously, this thing was a better fighter than me. You think it would have been easier since it's supposed to be me, so it should be a lousy fighter too. Maybe I had the fighting ability all along. What a great time to find that out…

The creature flung me into the wall (again) and pinned me to the ground. I felt something metal going into my back, causing me to scream. I guess I can still feel things after all. And since when did my brain have weapons anyway? But it was the strangest thing. When I got hit, I thought I saw an image of some chick holding what looked like one of Beroun's weapons of mass destruction. Am I tripping? Am I? But then, a memory was triggered soon after. It was of Beroun, looking rather angry, ranting to his wife about some stolen…weapon…was I actually seeing this? And did this sketchy looking puffball girl really steal from Beroun. Underneath the mass of the anti-me, I grinned. I had a plan, and it was as stupid as anything. But I hear the crazy plans usually work best right? Even if you have to lie, say 'yes' because this was my only shot…

_Jigglypuff's POV_

My heart felt ready to pop out of my chest. It was gruesome, watching Meta Knight's brother just flailing like that. I looked at the staff in my hand. Rosealia had entrusted it to me before she had passed out on the battlefield. Was she insane? I couldn't hit the broadside of a barn, let alone a flesh and blood target. It seemed like Tyrai was coming back-maybe I wouldn't have to use it. But then Tyrai looked at me, and with a smile spoke exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"When my eyes go red again without a struggle, use it! I'll try to give you a clear shot."

I am going to say right now, that it's his fault if I kill him." All of a sudden, he screamed, and his eyes turned red. It was now or never. I counted to 10. His eyes stayed red, and he was coming near me. I turned my eyes away and pointed the staff at Tyrai.

**And that's the end of Chapter 16! I'm not going to tell you what happened to Tyrai just yet. As you probably guessed, Beroun is going to show up very soon. What do you want to happen when he returns? I'm going to wait until I get a few ideas, or until I get a really good one.**

**If you don't want to wait this long next time, better send in your ideas, fans!**


End file.
